Purity Chalice
by Dark-Magic-Shine
Summary: This is how Amara,Michelle and Trista got the three keys to unlock the Chalice. One Shot Read and Review


**Purity Chalice**

Queen Serenity walked back and for in her throne room. In the room there was a little table with three boxes. Each box was a different color gold, aqua and a dark green.

Serenity looked over at the boxes and then went on walking. She looked over at the door as if waiting for someone to inter.

Then there was a knock on the door and Serenity looked at it. She took a deep breath and walked over to her. She opened it and three people in black cloak stood there, hoods covering there faces. She opened the door and let them in.

They walked in one by one each giving the Queen a little bow. She smiled at them and closed the door as softly was she could.

"I hope your three okay." She said standing in front of the little table.

Then three of the nodded there heads slightly. Serenity gave them another little smile.

"Queen Serenity why have you called us here." One of the people in hoods asked. The other two turned there heads towards her as if glaring.

Queen Serenity smiled and looked down at the boxes. Each box a different size then the other. She knew what she had to do. She turned around to face them again.

"You were not followed?" She asked.

"No."

"Good. I have called you three here for a reason. Please take of your cloaks so I can look at you while I speak."

The three of them looked at each other and nodded. One by one they took of there cloaks. Standing there was Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto.

"Have you ever heard of the Purity Chalice?" She asked them.

"The Purity Chalice is said to have grate power. Some say that it will give eternal youth if you drink out of it. The Purity Chalice has many names and beliefs. No one knows the real truth about the Purity Chalice. Some say its not even real." Sailor Pluto answered.

"Yes you are correct. The Purity Chalice does have grate power but it does not give eternal youth. Now do you know how to get the Purity Chalice?" Queen Serenity asked sitting down in her throne.

This time non of them spoke up. They all stood there looking at Queen Serenity each with a different expression on there face. Queen Serenity smiled.

"A dagger, a mirror and a gem. You need those three things to call the Purity Chalice." A voice said from the shadow.

"Thank you Luna." Queen Serenity said still looking at the three Sailor Scouts in front of her.

"Not to be rube Queen Serenity what does this have to do with us?" Sailor Uranus asked.

Sailor Neptune and Pluto looked at Uranus, glaring. Uranus just looked at Queen Serenity. She smiled and stood up and walked over to the little table with the three boxes on it.

"For a long time now I have been looking for the Purity Chalice. Then one day I found out you needed three things to call it. So I thought it must be kept out of the hand of evil and I came up with a ideal. An ideal to hide the keys and keep them safe until the were needed."

She turned around and looked at the three Sailor Scouts in front of her. She gave with all a warm, kind smile.

"You three will hold the keys to the Purity Chalice. Sailor Uranus please come here."

Sailor Uranus walked up to Queen Serenity and gave her a small bow. Queen Serenity smiled and picked up the long gold box.

"Sailor Uranus I give you the dagger."

She held the dagger out and Sailor Uranus bowed before grabbing it. The dagger started to glow and then it vanished. Uranus then walked back to her spot. The Sailor Neptune stepped forwards.

"Sailor Neptune I give you the mirror."

Neptune took the mirror and looked at her self in it before it to vanished into mid air. Sailor Pluto walked forwards next and bowed.

"Sailor Pluto I give you the gem."

Pluto picked the gem up and she saw the lights dancing on it. They moved this way and that way. Then it to vanished. She walked back to the others.

"My Queen where did they go?" Sailor Neptune asked.

"Don't worry they are in a safe place."

"My Queen how will we find them when we need them?"

"Lets just pray you wont need then Pluto."

The three off them stood there. Each deep in thought about what they just received. They just hoped that they wouldn't't let Queen Serenity down. They all hoped that they would be able to protect it from evil. They would never want to see the Purity Chalice fall into the hands of evil.

"My Queen if we hold the keys then who will use the Chalice?" Sailor Pluto asked.

"Sailor Pluto you also think of question. The last time you didn't't get an answer you went looking for it and now look at what happened to you. You guard the gates of Time and Space." Luna said.

"Luna its all right." Queen Serenity said looking at her.

Sailor Pluto stood up taller and looked at Queen Serenity. Pluto was ordered to guard the gate of Space and Time. She was always alone. Even though Queen Serenity had told her it was to keep intruder out they all knew why.

"Princess Serenity is the one who will use the Purity Chalice."

"My Queen who do you know so much?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I have my ways. Now you three are free to go. Oh one more thing you are to tell no one what has happened here."

"Yes my Queen." They all said at the same time. They bowed and walked out leaving Queen Serenity alone with Luna.

"Do you think its wise to trust then with the Keys?" Luna asked.

"I trust them now more then ever." She said before walking out of the room.

* * *

**Me- Okay this ideal popped into my head so I made it into a fanfic GO ME!**

**Review**


End file.
